Bedtime Story
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: Ron tucked Hugo and Rose into bed one night, only to find himself telling them about his story!


_A/N: First of all, big thanks to AlongCameASpider, the best person who can ever give you tips. I hope you like my story!  
><em>_Second, all those readers out there, I hope you like my story too. Rate and review people, don't forget, rate and review!  
><em>_Lastly, hugs and kisses to everyone out there~ Hope y'all have a magical day!_

* * *

><p>Rose and Hugo were tucked in to their beds, Ron giving them a peck on the forehead. "Daddy?" Rose asked as she looked up at her father. "Yes Rosie dear?" Ron asked, looking at his daughter. "Can you please tell us a story?" Rose asked. This caught Hugo's attention. "Yes daddy, a story!" Hugo said, beaming at his father. Ron laughed. "Well, since you two are so enthusiastic about it..." Ron said as he dragged a yellow stool from the end of Rose's bed. He set the stool in between his two children's bed, and smiled as the two flipped over to face him.<p>

"Once upon a time, there was a red-headed boy on a train." Ron started. "Like you?" Hugo blurted out. "Yeah, just like me." Ron said.

"He was in a compartment with a very famous kid who was Harry Potter."

"You mean uncle Harry?" Rose asked. "Uncle Harry was very famous when he was a kid, you know." Ron said with a small nod.

"Anyway, your uncle Harry bought that red-headed boy many, many yummy treats! They ate and ate and ate when that red-headed boy wanted to turn his rat yellow."

Rose and Hugo laughed.

"So when that red-headed boy pulled out his wand, a girl came into the compartment. She had bushy brown hair and was very, very, very annoying, the red-headed boy thought. She was looking for a frog. But uncle Harry and that red-headed boy haven't seen a frog. When they told the girl 'We haven't seen a frog...' the girl had noticed the red-headed's boy wand! So she asked if she could watch him do magic."

"Ooh, did the rat turn yellow?" Rose asked excitedly. "Why don't you listen?" Ron said, a smile curling onto his lips as he recalled the events.

"So that red-headed boy said:  
><em>Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow.<br>Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"_

Rose and Hugo laughed.

"But the rat didn't turn yellow. This made the bushy-haired girl talk and talk and blah, blah, blah. The red-haired boy thought he was the most annoying girl ever! Anyway, they would fight and fight and fight, but one day, the red-haired boy made the bushy-haired girl cry!"

"That's not very nice." Rose huffed. "Yes, not very nice!" Hugo repeated. Ron grinned.

"And then, the boy saved the girl from being eaten by a troll! They became best friends! But they also would still fight and fight and fight. Uncle Harry got annoyed that the two were fighting so uncle Harry shouted at the two. The bushy haired girl and the red haired boy stopped fighting... for a while."

Rose giggled.

"And, when they were older, the bushy haired girl started to go on a date with a very, very, handsome person. And the red-haired boy was very, very jealous. They had the biggest fight ever! But they still became friends."

"Good!" Hugo said, nodding his head. Ron laughed as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Anyway, the red haired boy suddenly felt something for the bushy haired girl- he felt love."

Rose squealed. "Aw!" She cooed.

"But he didn't tell her-"

"Why?" Rose said as she pouted.

"-Beause he was scared that the bushy haired girl wasn't going to feel the same way and she would just break his heart."

"Awww." Rose said, pounting harder. Ron fought the incredible urge to burst out laughing.

"And then one day, uncle Harry found out that the red haired boy loved the bushy haired girl after he had run away. Uncle Harry promised not to tell. But the bushy haired girl was very, very angry with the red haired boy because he had run away! The bushy haired girl avoided the red haired boy no matter how hard he tried to talk with her. But eventually, they had to talk."

"Yipee!" Rose cheered, clapping her hands. "Yes, yipee!" Hugo cheered too.

"And then there was a war! The bushy haired girl thought that the red haired boy was extremely smart and they kissed. Then they lived happily ever after."

"But daddy," Rose said as she pouted "what happened to them?"

"Well," Ron thought "they had a wonderful life- two children. One girl and one boy. Now you two tykes, go to sleep!"

Ron kissed his two wonderful children once more, flicked their light off and closed their door. He walked to the door across the hall and went in to find Hermione standing on the edge of the bed, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"What's wrong love?" Ron asked. "So the red haired boy thought the bushy haired girl was very, very annyoing, did he?" Hermione asked, causing Ron to smile widely.

* * *

><p><em>Donnee! I hope you like it. <em>


End file.
